


Running Away

by HopeIsADrug



Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsADrug/pseuds/HopeIsADrug
Summary: Everytime Komaeda tries to get intimate with Hinata, he runs away. Komaeda starts to question their relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry! I didn't notice it was 1 chapter. there's meant to be more than that lol

The movie had just finished. Both boys looked tired out of their minds. The movie itself was pretty boring, but they had a nice time cuddling up to each other. Hinata looked Komaeda in the face.

"'m tired..."

He mumbled. Komaeda smiled drowsily.

"Let's go to bed then, alright?"

Hinata nodded and stood up, Komaeda following shortly after. They entered their bedroom.

"I'll go take a shower. Okay?"

Komaeda said. Hinata nodded and belly flopped onto the bed.

"You'll have to go too, you know?"

Hinata whined into the pillow as Komaeda stepped into the bathroom.

*╔═══❖•ೋ° °ೋ•❖═══╗*

"Hinata-kun..?"

Hinata lay in the bed, breathing deeply as his body sank further into the pillow. Komaeda sighed and sat next to him.

"Hinata-kun. You need to go shower..."

Hinata groaned and slapped Komaeda's leg.

"Noooo.... I'll do it in the morning..."

Komaeda layed down, trying to figure out a way to get Hinata awake.

An idea popped into his head. He slowly ran his hands down Hinata's arms, hovering over him as he leaned down and kissed behind Hinata's ear. He heard a sharp breath leave Hinata's mouth as he shivered from the touch.

"H-Hey... What are you doing...?"

Hinata asked in a soft and low voice, slowly turning his head to meet the albino's grey-green eyes.

"Come on, get up..."

Komaeda whispered. Hinata's face flushed red and he hid his face in his hands.

"D-Don't whisper like that..."

"Do you like my voice?"

Hinata sat up slowly, red covering his face. Komaeda smiled and whispered again.

"Go take a shower now, Hinata-kun~"

Hinata's face somehow got redder.

"S-Stop speaking like that! Y-You're being all s-seductive and I don't like it..."

Komaeda tilted his head and tears gathered up in the corners of Hinata's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Komaeda asked. Hinata shook his head and smiled at Komaeda. Komaeda knew it was a fake smile, but he didn't comment on it.

"It's nothing. I'll go shower now."

The brunette assured, standing up and grabbing some clothes out of his drawer before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Komaeda layed down on the bed.

After a while, Hinata left the bathroom. He was already completely dressed (much to Komaeda's dismay), although he had a towel covering the top of his head.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Let me dry off your hair, okay!"

Hinata gave Komaeda a suspicious look.

"What? I'm not going to pull of your head."

"That makes me think you are."

Hinata threw his dirty clothes in a hamper in the corner of the room before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't doing anything, so Komaeda decided it was a yes. He sat up, taking the towel in his hands when he reached the brunette.

Komaeda began gently stroking his hair with his hands as he dried it off.

"You a hairstylist or something? The way you're moving feels like one, haha!"

Hinata giggled. Komaeda smiled to himself as he finished drying his hair. Once he removed the towel, Hinata held a brush over his shoulder.

"Might aswell, Mr. Hairstylist."

Hinata teased. Komaeda snorted.

"Don't make fun of me!"

He grinned, gently brushing the chestnut colored hair. Komaeda noticed how, even though Hinata's hair looked fairly spiky, it was actually quite soft. He didn't even notice how his ahoge wasn't as stiff as it usually is. Now that he thought about it...

"Hinata-kun? What even is this?"

Komaeda asked, flicking at the object. Hinata's face displayed pure confusion as he answered.

"My hair....?"

Komaeda raised an eyebrow as he continued brushing through the soft hair. Once he had finished, he rested the brush down on the end table.

"There! You look cute, Hinata-kun!"

Hinata blushed slightly as he stood up.

"I-I'm going to bed... Good night."

He said as he began leaving. Komaeda cocked his head in confusion.

"Aren't you going to sleep here? It's your room and your bed after all. If you don't want me to sleep on the couch, we could sleep together, right?"

Hinata shook his head furiously.

"I-I can't."

"Why not? We're dating, aren't we?"

Hinata didn't answer. After a bit of silence, he turned to face Komaeda.

"I love you... Good night."

Before Komaeda could call to him, Hinata had already left.


End file.
